Re-Imagined
by Mystery-Takes-Its-Tole
Summary: What if Beth and Sam were the ones who were passed out drunk the year prior, and it was Josh who had followed Hannah into the woods? What if Josh was the one to die? What if it was Beth who sent her friends invitations to the lodge to celebrate her passed siblings?
1. One Year Ago

**AN. This is an Until Dawn re-imagined story, with Beth as the star of the game. I will go through each chapter, though possibly shortening each by a little bit, interpreting the story in a completely different way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Josh_  
 _Lodge_  
 _2:00_

Josh looked up from the sink when he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He dropped a plate but into the soapy dish water, hearing a faint clang when it reached the bottom. He, Beth and Hannah had played Rock, Paper Scissors to see who would be the sober one during the party, and much to Josh's dismay, he had pulled a scissors when both Hannah and Beth had pulled Rock.

He had been hanging out with Beth and Sam in the kitchen, while he cleaned up the dishes from dinner. Hannah could be a bit of a neat freak when too many dishes piled up, and Josh didn't want Hannah freaking out when she sobered up the next morning.

"What the fuck..." Josh whispered, having sworn he had just seen a person through the window, out there in the snow. He turned his head, slightly, directing his voice towards Sam and Beth. "Sounds like Mom and Dad were lying and sent a chaperone to watch us, huh? Asshats." He said this lightly. He expected to hear laughter from Beth, and a grunt from Sam, but he heard nothing. He turned fully.

Of course Sam and Beth had passed out. It had been silent for too long, anyway. Beth and Sam were somewhat distant when sober, though still on good terms, but when they were drunk...it was a whole different story. They were best friends, and fairly amusing to watch. That was part of the reason that Josh had opted to hang out with these two, instead of the rest of the group. Jessica and Emily were far too mean spirited for his taste, even after a few drinks. At least Jessica was hot. Josh had a thing for blondes.

He dried his hands on his sweater, and walked over to the island, putting his hand on Beth's shoulder. "Jeez, Beth, you're gonna have one heck of a hangover."

He noticed a piece of paper sitting on the island. That wasn't there before. Nosy as he was, Josh picked it up.

 _Hannah.  
You looked so hot in that shirt, but I bet you'd look even hotter out of it. Meet me in the guest room at 2:00AM.  
Mike._

"Son of a bitch..." Josh seethed. Mike had been playing on every single one of Josh's nerves that weekend, but this was the final straw. Not his little sister!

What a dick. Everyone knew that Hannah had a crush on Mike, and sure, even at times Josh would tease her about it, but this was too far. Josh had talked with Mike about this, and knew for a fact that Mike didn't like her, back. But he told Josh that he'd never exploit it. Now that fucker was gonna get it.

Josh angrily speed walked up the stairs, across the landing, through the hall, passed an upset looking Chris and into the guest room. Josh was moving so fast, Chris didn't seem to notice until it was too late.

"The fuck are you try'na do?" Josh asked, throwing the door open.

"Josh? Oh my god..." Hannah said, her shirt half open. Hannah and Mike seemed to be alone. Right in the middle of the prank. Josh realized that right now, he was going to be the root of Hannah's embarrassment. But one by one, each of the little shits showed themself. "Matt? What's going on?!"

Chris opened the door. "Hannah, this was stupid, come on..."

"Hannah, I'm sorry-" Mike began.

Hannah was out of the room in an instant. Josh could hear her whimpering, and heading down the stairs.

"Fuck..." Mike said. Josh took a step forward and pushed him. Mike toppled backwards.

"I'm gonna come back for you, you son of a bitch. Seriously, what the _fuck,_ guys?" He turned around.

"I'm sorry, bro, I tried to stop them," Chris said, trying to calm Josh down. It wasn't going to work, Josh was furious.

"Yeah, but you didn't," Josh said, pushing passed Chris and running after Hannah.

"Hannah!" He shouted. He ran down the stairs. He looked around. He heard the door close. "Shit..." Josh ran to the front door, grabbing a jacket, and heading out. The group was close behind.

"Where is my baby sister going?!" Josh said allowed, using the nickname that Hannah resented and Josh always said behind her back.

"Josh, I swear, I had nothing to do with this," Chris said, putting a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"It was a joke! She didn't have to take it so seriously," Mike said.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily said.

"You guys are fucking jerks!" Josh said, beginning to run after Hannah. Who knew how far she was at this point?!

"So...should I go after her?" Josh heard, faintly.

"Y'know, Mike, I think you're the last person she wants to see right now." That was definitely Chris.

Josh followed the footprints and the sound, adrenaline racing through his body as he tried to keep up with her. It was freezing out, and he saw Hannah's jacket hanging next to his on the rack, meaning she was out there without any warmth.

"Hannah!" He yelled, receiving no answer. He kept running, as quickly as he could. He saw a bridge, but jumped down the side instead. Much quicker. Josh knew the mountain pretty well.

He heard something behind him, but he kept moving. It must have just been his anxiety playing tricks on him. It always was, especially when he was the most scared. He was alone. All he needed to focus on was finding Hannah.

"Hannah!" He shouted, louder this time. He heard more footsteps, but a familiar whimper. He followed the voice. It had to be Hannah!

He jumped when he noticed fire up ahead. What in the fuck...? Josh shook his head, putting it aside. He saw a shadow, and followed that as well.

He was scared, going deeper and deeper into the forest. But he had to find Hannah. She'd freeze out here on her own! Hannah may also not be able to find her way back. It was dark out, and Hannah only went into the woods in the spring. She liked the lodge way more. It was always Josh and Beth who went for walks in the woods. Not to mention that he was going to tell Hannah he was going to beat the crap out of Mike. He wanted to comfort her.

More fire. What the hell was going on? Josh couldn't be making that shit up. Why was there so much fire blasting all over the place? Was there a dragon it the woods? Josh rolled his eyes, and continued on.

"Hannah!" He shouted, even if it hadn't helped the last few times. He noticed something in the corner of his eye. A little piece of wood. He picked it up and examined it. Looked like a piece of a totem pole. He dropped it. There was no time to stop, he had to find his baby sister.

He continued on down the path, until he sighed with relief. She was sitting in the snow, hiding her face in her heads. She was shivering. Josh could tell she was upset, but he was just relieved that she was okay.

"Holy fuck, Hannah," He said, taking a step towards her.

"Hello?" She croaked, looking up at Josh. He walked over to her, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her arms up and down, trying to warm them up.

"Jesus, you're as cold as a block of ice," Josh commented. He pulled off his jacket, and wrapped it around Hannah. Tears stained her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot..." Hannah said, shaking violently against the cold wind. "I'm so dumb!"

"No, the asshole Mike is the dumb one," Josh said, wrapping an arm around Hannah's shoulder and beginning to lead her home. "I'll beat the crap out of him when I get back there."

"No..." Hannah said. "It was my fault. I should've known. There was no way he ever would have liked me..."

"Fuck that!" Josh said. "It wasn't your fault. This has Jessica written all over it."

Hannah jumped, when they heard a sound. Josh's breath caught in his throat. That had been the sound that Josh had been hearing the whole way there. He thought he was imagining it, but Hannah had just heard it, too. Meaning that it was real...

"What was that...?" Hannah asked, looking up at Josh for an answer. He didn't have one to give.

"I don't know..." Josh said. He took a deep breathe. "C'mon, Hannah, we've gotta get back to the-"

A monster jumped in front of them. A long, spindly spider like creature. It looked almost like a zombie, with glazed over white eyes. It was horrible. It screeched at them. Josh's heart jumped into his throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" He said, pushing Hannah back to give her a head start, and they took off running. His heart was racing. He was panting, with tears threatening to pour from his eyes. Not even in his nightmares had he imagined something like that. Not even when Josh was seeing things. And _he_ was the one who liked Horror Movies!

They began to cross a bridge. Hannah tripped, and let out a yelp. Josh ran back, helping her up. He didn't even realize that his phone fell out of his pocket.

"Come on, we've gotta keep moving!" Josh said. Hannah was visibly crying, and if they didn't hurry, Josh soon would be, too. He couldn't let his baby sister see that, now could he?

Josh looked around, as they were moving, but realized that there was no where else to move. They were backed up to the edge of a cliff.

"Oh, shit..." Josh said, tears finally streaming down his face. Hannah grabbed his hand. Josh squeezed it, getting a good grip on it. The monster neared. There was no where else to go. This was it.

Without thinking, Josh took a step back. He slipped, taking Hannah down with him. They both screamed. But somehow, and Josh wasn't even sure how he did it, but he had grabbed hold of a ledge. His hand was slipping and he didn't have a good grip on it. But he had a better grip of Hannah, and as long as he was holding on to his little sister's hand, he'd make sure to keep her safe.

"Hold on!" Josh shouted. "Don't you dare let go!"

Fire erupted from the top. Josh's head was spinning to fast to even consider what was happening in front of him. This was all to much for him.

Suddenly, a masked man was looking down from the ledge. He was scary, and Josh was too afraid to take any chances. All he could sense was danger.

"I'm sorry," Josh said, letting go of the ledge, sending him and Hannah spiraling to their demise, into the dark cavern. Josh's back was broken with one big _THUNK!_ and his neck was broken, with another.

Hannah hit the ground hard, too, her arm breaking was a loud _CRACK!_ She didn't dare move. Everything hurt. All sense of anything was over clouded by the pain she felt all over her body. She laid still for a few seconds, before passing out.

 _Hannah_  
 _Abandoned Cavern_  
 _4:14_

When Hannah woke up, it was extremely dark, but Hannah still managed to see well enough to get a good look at her surroundings. For a second, she forgot about everything that she had just gone through. It was a blissful second, that unfortunately didn't last long.

"Josh!" Hannah shouted. She crawled over to her big brother, who was lying down not to far from where she had fallen. She tried to move her left arm. Searing pain flowed through her whole body. Hannah let out a scream, which echoed through the cavern. She took a deep breath, taking a second to get her wits about her, before using her right arm. She shook Josh.

"Josh, wake up," She said. Josh didn't move. "Josh, get up! We've gotta get out of here, that thing might come back!" Josh didn't respond. She noticed that his eyes were still open. Why wasn't he responding, than?!

A spark of realization filled Hannah's body, before dread took over. "No..." She whispered. "Fuck no!" She shook Josh more violently. "Fuck no! Say it isn't true! Get up, Josh! Josh, get up! Josh!" Hot tears began viciously rolling down her cheeks, making her whole face wet. "Josh! Please! Josh, don't leave me! God, don't leave me!" Her words turned into nothing but incoherent wails, as she continued to shake her big brother's body. She gave up within ten minutes, and lay her head against his chest, and sobbed.

Hannah was alone, in a dark cavern, with a broken arm, and her brother's dead body.

* * *

 **AN. The next chapter will be from the POV of Sam, and go along the same storyline as the Game, just with replacing Josh with Beth, with several twists and story changes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Memento Mori-Jealousy

**AN. So, I cut out some of the scenes. Half of Sam's opening sequence, the scene with the shooting range, Jessica's introduction, and Matt and Emily's introduction, going straight from Sam's first scene to Ashley first scene. I did this, because I'm only including the biggest plot points, and the scenes that involve the change between Josh's story and Beth's story. Because I skipped so many scenes, I started chapter two of the Until Dawn timeline. This shows the first big change from the original Until Dawn, and my story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sam looked at her watch. Nearly time for the radio report, that regarded the Washington siblings. Sam sighed; she wasn't completely sure she wanted to hear it.

' _Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington. Sheriff Annie Cline, who was in charge of the investigation…'_

 _'Thanks for having me, Marty.'  
_

 _'Listeners an update on Josh and Hannah Washington, the young siblings who are still missing.'_

 _'One year ago tonight, the Washington teens left the safety of their parents lodge, and headed out into the snow storm.'  
_

 _'Foul play?'  
_

 _'Not officially, no. There is one individual we are considering a person of interest, but his whereabouts are currently unknown. He has an interesting history with the Washington family. He had warned them against pursuing their construction project, and claimed the land was sacred to his forefathers.'  
_

 _'You know there is still the old Sanitorium on the mountain. Could he be hiding there?'  
_

 _'My officers did search the grounds, but…the kids themselves couldn't have made it that far.'  
_

 _'Something about that mountain seems to breeds tragic events.'  
_

 _'More than you know, Marty.'  
_

 _'Well, thank you for joining us, Annie.'  
_

There was a pause.

 _'The remaining daughter, Beth Washington has said recently on her blog that she and her friends are returning to the mountain this week for a Winter Getaway. It's common knowledge that Beth had a hard go after her siblings disappeared, her family soon after the tragedy announcing that Beth was being hospitalized. She's in our prays during her time of recovery, and we hope that she finds solace in her trip back to her parents lodge.'_

Sam turned off the radio. She couldn't handle listening to more about Beth. She was already pissed that Beth's frequent visits to the hospital were common knowledge, now. All Beth wanted was to get better.

Sam was Hannah's best friend, therefore, Beth always came to her to talk about her feelings. Beth hated the feeling of being watched, but she couldn't avoid it now. Not after her siblings disappeared and she had a breakdown.

Sam pulled out her phone, to read the email that Beth had sent her. Beth was the least formal of her siblings. A year ago, Hannah had sent out hand written notes, but Beth wasn't that kind of person. She preferred the easiest route. The note read:

' _Hey, guys. I'd like to formally invite you to our annual Winter Getaway. Yay! Yep, it's still happening, even if it was a Josh and Hannah tradition, which is good leeway into the next subject. You're probably all wondering how I'm doing. I'm coping. I think that this vacation will do me a lot of good, in terms of getting better, and I know it would mean the world to Josh and Hannah that you're doing this. Now, lets have a great time! Alcohols on me. - Beth.'_

Sam smiled. She was really proud of Beth for doing this. She hadn't been herself for a long time now, maybe this would finally sort her out a little.

She heard the bus stop. Sam grabbed her backpack, and left the bus.

 _Sam  
Path to Cable Car Station  
21:02_

Sam took in a deep breathe, just to take it all in. Here she was once again, at Blackwood Pines, the place where her best friend disappeared. Sam took a step forward.

She heard the snow crunch behind her. Sam looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She asked, looking around, but not seeing anyone. Sam shrugged, and continued walking towards the gate. There was a note hanging from the lock. Sam picked it up.

'Gates busted. Climb over. - Chris.'

On the other side of the note were directions to Blackwood Mountain; a series of messages between Beth and Chris. Sam wasn't even aware that they had each other's email. She supposed that they must have, since Chris would definitely be on the guest list. They weren't exactly close, though.

She shrugged. It wasn't the first time she had climbed over this wall.

 _Ashley  
Washington Lodge Grounds  
21:32_

Ashley had arrived a bit earlier than everyone else, aside from Beth. She had made a stop to test out the binoculars she saw. She loved looking at the mountain, but she really liked spying on people. She didn't mean any harm by it, of course. Mostly, Ashley just wanted to see if anyone else had shown.

Something quickly caught her eye. Was that…Emily and Mike? No way. How much damn drama had to go on between the four of them? Emily, Mike, Jess and Matt had been the root of most of the schools drama for the last year. That, and the disappearance of Hannah and Josh.

God, Josh…Ashley missed him so much. She, Chris and Josh had been best friends since childhood. After Josh disappeared, she and Chris grew more distant than Ashley could bare. It was like losing three friends.

But, that wasn't the problem at the moment. Currently, it was Em and Mike.

"Well, hello," Ashley said to herself. "Looks like someone's getting a little 'friendly,' and not in the 'friendzone' kind of way. They might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup."

Ashley turned the binoculars a little bit, just to be greeted with a face full of Matt. Ashley screamed, pulling away from the binoculars.

"Oh my GOD!" Ashley said, briefly covering her face. Matt walked to the platform, chuckling to himself.

"Whoa, sorry there, Ash. Didn't mean to _scare_ you-"

Ashley began to lightly punch his arm, repeatedly. "Jeez louise, Matt!"

"Well, I did mean to scare you 'sort of' scare you, but not like, for real scare you…" Matt said, beginning to take a step back. Ashley was stronger than she looked.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" She said, her heart only beginning to return to a normal pace.

"Whoa, man, I'm really sorry, Ash," Matt said, putting his hands up.

"It's fine, it's fine," Ashley said, shaking her head. Matt looked at the binoculars, a coy smile appearing on his face. Ashley's eyes widened, feeling a start of panic. Oh lord, she hoped he wasn't gonna…

"So, what were you looking at? See anything juicy with this thing?"

"Um…"

"Lemme take a look."

Ashley thought for a minute.

"Uh, sure, help yourself…" Matt had the right to know. Not that he'd be real happy when he found out. Matt put his face up to the lens.

"Alright…" He said, settling a bit. "Aw, son of a bitch…" Ashley had secretly been hoping that Matt wouldn't see. "Seriously, Emily? What the hell, man?"

"Hey, listen! It's probably nothing-" Ashley began, trying to fix the situation.

"Nothing? You think? Is it ever just nothing with Em? Like, ever?" Matt asked, looking as Ashley. He looked disappointed and angry.

"Well, I don't know…"

"God damn it…"

"Matt!"

Matt began to walk away, in a huff. Ashley cursed to herself, before following him. Well, that couldn't have gone any _worse._

 _Sam  
Washington Lodge Grounds  
22:00_

"Man, the mountain feels so much lonelier this year, don't you think?" Sam asked, with a sigh. She looked over at Beth, awaiting her response.

"You know, for once, it feels pretty much the same," Beth shrugged.

"Really? Even after…?" Sam asked. She knew Beth had asked not to talk about it, but Sam couldn't help it. Beth sighed, looking away from her.

"It just feels nice having everyone back. We're gonna have a great time, okay? We're not going to dwell on that. Got it?" Beth asked.

"Okay, deal…" Sam said. Beth and Sam walked towards the lodge. Beth seemed a bit distant, but Sam decided not to press it. Of course she was. Beth was going through a lot right now. She looked at the steps. Sam smiled, seeing Ashley, Matt and Chris already here. Chris stood at the top of the steps, Ashley sat at the bottom, and Matt leaned against the landing.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Sam asked, as a greeting, smiling as she approached Matt. Matt didn't respond, looking away. Sam raised an eyebrow. Ashley stood, giving both Beth and Sam hugs.

"He's a bit of a Debbie Downer. Em's up to some of her old tricks, and Mike is a willing accomplice," Ashley whispered to Sam. "Best not to mention it. He's been giving Chris and I the silent treatment for the last half hour."

"Damn," Sam said, with a sigh.

"Thought we'd moved passed all this drama," Beth said, shaking her head. "Oh well. Why aren't you guys inside, yet?"

"The doors iced closed," Ashley said.

"Is there any other way in?" Sam asked.

"Dunno," Beth said. "I think there's an open window around back. Chris, why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you need me, though?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not boosting Sam through that window," Beth said. "And there's no way in hell I'm letting Sam boost me."

"Okay," Chris said, with a shrug. He walked passed Ashley. He turned his head to look at her, a little, but didn't say anything. Sam knew that they hadn't spoken much, since last year. It was a pity. They used to be best friends. More than best friends. But, after all, it was Josh who had brought them together in the first place. Maybe they were too upset about what happened to even speak to each other now.

Beth, Sam and Chris walked around the building. Beth stopped the group.

"So, how're things with Ash?" Beth asked. Chris seemed to flinch.

"Why do you wanna know?" Chris asked.

"Just curiosity. Ash seemed like she wanted you to talk to her. Why didn't you?" Beth said. Chris didn't meet her eyes, looking down to his left and crossing his arms.

"Well…we haven't really _talked_ at all, why start now…?" Chris asked.

"Jeez, Chris," Sam said. "You seem pretty pissed off at her. Is there something we don't know?"

"Look, I wasn't the one who broke contact with her, alright? Ash was the one who stopped talking to me," Chris said, throwing his hands up into the air. Beth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Christopher, this is a great opportunity, than! We're all back up here together, the place where you and Ashley met! Can you imagine a more perfect scenario? You need to go for it. At least talk to the girl. If my emails with Ashley are any proof, it's that she's still totally into you," Beth said.

"Right, okay…maybe you're right," Chris said. "I do miss her."

"Good boy. Now, lets get Sam's ass through that window," Beth said. Sam sighed. She didn't really feel like squeezing her ass through a tiny window, like Beth would put it, but she supposed there wasn't any other choice.

Something caught her eye. It was the axe holder, except, there was no axe to be held.

"That's…weird," Sam said, tilting her head.

"Hey, Princess, found the window!" Beth called. Beth was sounding more and more like Josh used to. Sam wondered why that was. In fact, Beth had been acting a little strange since she had got there.

"Okay," Sam said, walking to Beth and Chris. Chris looked at her expectantly.

"So, one, two…" Chris wrapped his armed around Sam's legs, and hoisted her up. "Three." Sam grabbed hold of the windowsill, and pulled herself through, landing on her feet when she reached the floor. She dusted off her skirt, looking around.

"Okay, what now?" Sam shouted. "I can't see anything!"

"Here!" She heard Beth call. A lighter flew through the window. Sam caught it before it hit the ground.

"Great," Sam shouted back. "So, should we bring everyone to the window?"

"Maybe. But we can't just use the window as our way in and out, now can we?" Chris shouted.

"Yeah, that's true," Sam said, with a shrug. "So, how do you suppose we get the door open?"

"I think Josh had some deodorant in the upstairs bathroom!" Beth shouted.

"How's deodorant gonna help?" Sam asked.

"It's that gross spray on crap that gave Em an allergic reaction. It's flammable!" Beth said.

"Oh, crap, like the little army dudes! That sounds awesome!" Chris said.

"Okay, I'll find it," Sam said. "I'll be back in a second. Go back to the front door, than."

Sam walked through the house, going straight for the upstairs bathroom. The house was really chilly. Clearly, no one had been here in a few weeks, aside from Beth, who Sam knew came up here every now and again. She wasn't sure why. Her family didn't usually come up, with her. Maybe Beth found it theraputic to be up here. Everyone grieved in different ways.

Sam reached the bathroom pretty quick. "If I were a stick of deodorant, where would I be?" Sam said aloud. She hummed to herself, opening the cupboard. There it was. She went to grab it.

A wolverine jumped from behind the door. Sam screamed, holding her heart.

"What the heck?" She asked, taking in a deep breathe. "God damn it. How'd that cutie get in here…?" She grabbed the deodorant, and made her way back downstairs, to the front door.

"Let there be light," She muttered, spraying the deodorant in front of the lighter. The ice began to melt. Sam turned off the lighter, and opened the door. "Tada."

"Great! I was freezing out there," Ashley said, stepping inside. The wolverine was quick behind, running through the open door. Chris and Ashley both screamed.

Sam laughed. "Oh, come on guys, it was just a baby wolverine."

"Jeez, that thing is probably loaded with diseases," Chris said, wiping his hands down his jacket. Beth, Ashley, Chris and Matt stepped inside.

"Finally. I thought we'd freeze out there. Sam, wanna help me started a fire?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, of course," Sam said.

"It feels weird to be back," Matt muttered.

"Yeah, really," Ashley said.

"It looks nearly untouched. Everything looks the same from last year," Matt said.

"With the police being in and out, I couldn't move anything," Beth said.

"So, not a lot of action?" Chris asked.

"Nope."

The door opened again, and Jess and Mike walked into the room. Jess had a grin on her face, and Mike looked oddly guilty of something. He wore the same stupid grin he did when he was ashamed of something.

"What's up, party people?" Mike said.

"Heeeey," Jess said, waving. Beth stood up, from the fireplace.

"Hey!" She said. She walked over to Jess, giving her a hug. "Make yourselves at home! Sam and I were just getting a fire started."

"Will do," Mike said, putting a bag down.

"Yeah, come on in. Take a load off, have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyway, right?" Matt said, walking towards Mike. Beth let out a sigh, returning to the fireplace. This could only mean trouble.

 _Matt  
Washington Lodge  
22:28_

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend," Matt said, in a defensive tone.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Mike asked, stepping away from Jess.

"You heard me. Stay away from Emily," Matt said, taking a step towards Mike.

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike asked.

"What the hell were you doing with Em out on that trail, huh?"

"What?" Mike was looking at Matt like he was crazy.

"I saw you with Em, through the telescope," Matt said, crossing his arms. His anger was rising by the minute.

"Before? We just ran into each other. It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?" Mike asked. He was pissed off. Matt wasn't helping the situation, even though he did consider Mike's words for a minute.

"Hmm. Right. I'm sure that's _all_ it was," Matt said.

"You know what? You can think whatever you want. It's a free country," Mike said, turning away from Matt.

"Watch yourself, Mike," Matt said, before turning away. Matt looked over at Beth. She looked pissed off. She and Sam almost had the fire ready. Beth made eye contact with him. The message was clear. He needed to stop dicking around, or else Beth was gonna freak out.

Jess and Mike sat down on the couch, beginning to cuddle. Emily walked through the door. Matt began to walk to her, but Emily's eyes were somewhere else.

"Oh, my god. That is so gross. Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" Emily asked, glaring daggers at Jess.

"Em…" Matt said. He looked between Jess, Emily and Beth. No option was good, here.

"Can you _be_ more obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey," Emily said, her arms crossed, shaking her head. Jess stood up, and Matt knew it was all gonna go downhill from here on out.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess asked.

"Oh, did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Emily asked. Beth sighed.

"Sounds like someone's bitter, she didn't make the cut," Jess said.

"Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow!" Emily said, with a coy grin.

"Cuts real deep, calling Miss Homecoming Queen a cow," Jess aid, raising an eyebrow.

"Jess, you're making everyone uncomfortable-" Matt began.

"Jealous, much? Emily too frigid for you, too?" Jess asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Matt said, taking a step forward.

"Whatever. I don't give a crap what you think," Jess said, beginning to walk back to the couch.

"At least I can think. 4.0, bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job," Emily said. Beth begun to stand. Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who needs grades when you have all the natural advantages you can handle?"

"Oh, please."

"You couldn't buy a mold of bread with your skank-"

" _Stop it!_ " Beth shouted. Both Jess and Emily turned to look at her. "This isn't why we came up here. This was not the point! Can't you assholes pretend to be friends for two freaking seconds? Seriously, I thought that Josh and Hannah disappearing would bring you two closer together, but I guess not. This weekend was supposed to be about fun. Can you guys be any more selfish? Em, Matt, why don't you two go check out the guest cabin? It's beautiful, and I think it will calm you down a little. Please. But come back for dinner, I know that there's some pizzas in the freezer."

"Yeah, sure, Beth," Matt said. He put a hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily pushed him off, but listened to Beth, leaving the room.

"Sorry about all that, Beth," Mike said.

"You're not off the hook just yet, Michael Munroe," Beth said, crossing her arms. "But yeah, thanks. I'm sorry, too."

Outside, Matt and Emily stood on the porch.

"I can't believe that skank. I hate being around her," Emily said, shaking her head in anger.

"That's why we're going to the cabin. We've got to stop fighting, okay? Beth is gonna-"

"Beth is gonna what?" Beth asked, opening the doors.

"Jeez, sorry Beth," Matt said, looking down.

"It's fine. Sorry about kicking you two out like that," Beth said.

"No worries, we get it," Matt said.

"But I'm sure you two won't be too lonely. Here, you're gonna need these," Beth said, handing Matt the keys. "Careful out there. It's pretty slippery. Wouldn't want you to fall on your pretty faces."

"Thanks, Beth. Have fun with those losers," Emily said.

"I'll try," Beth shrugged, walking back inside. Matt watched her leave.

"Oh my god," Emily said, beginning to walk away, her face scrunched up.

"What? What did I do now?" Matt asked.

"Can you be any more obvious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were totally checking Beth out! What, do you want to just invite her up with us?"

"Seriously, Em? I was not checking Beth out. I only ever check you out."

"You're not helping, Matt," Emily said. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, tell me how I can help," Matt said, kissing her cheek. Emily sighed, but relaxed just a little bit.

"I think you're finally starting to figure it out. Come on, lets get to that cabin before I freeze to death," Emily said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'd make sure you wouldn't freeze."

"And how would you do that?"

"Use your imagination."

Emily laughed, pulling out of Matt's arms. They began to walk down the path, towards the cabin.

* * *

 **AN. Before you ask, yes, I do remember that this is the part where Emily forgets her bag. That does come into play later on.**

 **This also means that Mike and Jess are in the house during the seance. Stayed tuned for the next chapter! Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
